Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine having a fuel injection valve and an accelerator opening degree sensor,
Background Art
Conventionally, an electronically controlled throttle device having an accelerator opening degree sensor has been known. As an example of an electronically controlled throttle device of this kind, the electronically controlled throttle device described in JP 2005-233088 A may be cited, for example.
In the electronically controlled throttle device described in JP 2005-233088 A, a torque limiter is operated when the change amount of accelerator request torque is large, and a target torque is limited. As a result, worsening of response and occurrence of shock due to a torque level difference are restrained.
Further, JP 2015-017571 A discloses that a target acceleration characteristic is set in advance based on an accelerator opening degree and a vehicle speed, and that as the vehicle speed is lower, a larger target acceleration is set.